


The Child Who Lived To Be Swallowed By A Pit

by zapphire2404



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crack Fic, Gay, Harco, Harry atrevido, Historia Corta, M/M, Primer fanfic en esta plataforma, Relación homosexual entre menores de edad, Resubido desde gaypad, Slash, Top Harry Potter :V, Viaje en el tiempo, Yaoi, ¿Por qué la primera etiqueta sugerida de Harry es "Bottom Harry" :'v?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapphire2404/pseuds/zapphire2404
Summary: Literalmente; "El niño que vivió para ser tragado por un hoyo".Un hoyo apareció en el suelo y se tragó a Harry Potter. Un hoyo apareció en el techo y escupió a Harry Potter. Pero... ¿era el mismo Harry Potter que se tragó el hoyo del suelo?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prólogo

Era una mañana poco común en Hogwarts, puesto que era bastante más tranquila de lo usual. Inquietantemente tranquila.

Para empezar, los gemelos Weasley no habían hecho ninguna gamberrada, ni le habían gastado ninguna broma a los habitantes del castillo.

Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter no habían peleado con Draco Malfoy en ninguna ocasión, ni habían hecho explotar nada en la clase de Pociones. Y, aún más preocupantemente, Ron Weasley no había nombrado el Quidditch ni a los Chudley Cannons ni una sola vez.

Ginebra Weasley no había estado acosando a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger no había regañado o sermoneado a ninguno de sus problemáticos amigos.

Draco Malfoy no había comido manzanas en todo el día y no había amenazado a nadie con decirle nada a su padre.

Luna Lovegood no había mencionado a los Nargles ni ninguna otro críptido parecido. Neville Longbottom no se había caído, golpeado ni tropezado y tampoco se había intentado colar en el invernadero a ver ninguna de las plantas privadas de la profesora de Herbología.

Severus Snape no había incordiado a sus alumnos, ni había bajado puntos injustificados a Gryffindor.

Rubeus Hagrid no había soltado ningún animal peligroso por ahí o había envenenado a alguno de los alumnos con sus experimentos culinarios.

Y lo más preocupante de todo hasta el momento, Albus Dumbledore no había probado en todo el día ni uno solo de sus preciados caramelos de limón.

Algo iba a pasar, todos se daban cuenta a excepción de los antes nombrados. Lo sentían en los bellos alzados de sus nucas y brazos, en el frío viento ocasional.

Lo sabían.

Y cuanta razón tenían.


	2. Confusiones

"Harry, ¿no tienes hambre?" preguntó una chica de curvas bien definidas, ojos de miel cristalizada y un largo cabello de color marrón vestida con el distintivo uniforme de Gryffindor. La chica tenía un libro en sus manos y leía al mismo tiempo que comía en su asiento habitual cerca de la puerta de entrada del Gran Comedor. Había dejado de lado toda su atención en el libro para centrarla en su espaciado mejor amigo.

"Lo siento, Mione, pero me siento como si estuviese a punto de tener un examen de Pociones. O un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin" respondió un chico de cabellos revueltos color negro y ojos verde esmeralda. Era casi como si fuera Halloween de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, viejo?" preguntó con una mirada azul celeste cargada de curiosidad el chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado. Su boca estaba llena y cualquier otro que no fuese Harry o Hermione, que contaban con años de práctica, se habría quedado con la duda de qué había dicho. Hermione llevaba cinco años tratando de enseñarle modales. Aún no veía los frutos de su cosecha.

"Ron, no lo sé, solo sé que lo estoy" dijo con obviedad el pelinegro.

"No le atosigues, Ron, así será peor. Ya sabes como se pone" mencionó la ojimiel.

"Hermione, sabes que no sé qué significa esa palabra tan extraña" reclamó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

Y de repente, con normalidad, como si siempre hubiese estado allí, un hoyo negro apareció a los pies del niño-que-vivió cuando éste se levantó de la mesa, aburrido de hablar, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor para dormir tras terminar su cena. El hoyo se lo tragó y en seguida desapareció sin dejar rastro. Todos los Gryffindor ahogaron un grito sorprendido. Algunos de los Hufflepuff gritaron pero la mayoría solo se levantó para intentar ver mejor el drama. Los Ravenclaw iniciaron un debate interno para intentar comprender la procedencia y cualidades particulares del hoyo negro mientras sacaban cuadernos y convocaban pizarras para debatir entre sus compañeros de casa. Y por último, como serpientes que son, los Slytherin siguieron inexpresivos comiendo su cena del día y viendo tranquilamente el espectáculo, algunos con pequeñas sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros, incluyendo a un joven rubio en específico.

Mientras tanto el ahora dueto de oro estaba por arrancarse los cabellos de raíz cuando otro hoyo negro les interrumpió la dolorosa acción. Esta vez el hoyo apareció cerca de la mesa de Slytherin, en el techo, y de él salió un pelinegro gritando "¡AAAHHHG!" durante su caída al suelo. Por suerte, antes de poder destrozar cada uno de sus frágiles huesos el pelinegro logró invocar una cama elástica y rebotó en ella para finalmente terminar, ileso y con la respiración agitada, parado sobre sus pies.

Al terminar de desaparecer la cama elástica, el chico se volteó a su sorprendido público, luciendo bastante molesto.

"¡¡Como encuentre al que me ha tirado desde el techo más le vale ser rápido porque no sale de esta vivo!! ¡¡VAIS A EXTRAÑAR A VOLDEMORT, CABRONES!!" bien, si no lo habían notado por su expresión, definitivamente lo notaron por sus palabras, el chico estaba iracundo.

Nadie hablaba. Algunos porque la palabra "cabrones" la había dicho en pársel. Otros porque, cuando se había levantado, notaron que el pelinegro llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin y eso no era lo raro, si no que tenía un gran parecido con el famoso rey de Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Aunque más alto, no llevaba gafas y, además, la mayoría (por no decir todos) jamás habían visto al Gryffindor gritando, o, si quiera, molesto. También era mucho más sexy, y alto. Y más hermoso. Y mayor. ¿Y ya dije más alto?

"¿Harry?" preguntó Ronald confundido. Como también se encontraba todo el resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

"¿Qué carajo quieres, Weasley?" dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño el recién llegado. "Ah, no, déjame adivinar... Mmm... ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que me tiró del techo? La verdad es que debería haberlo supuesto, no sería ninguna novedad. ¿A que no, eh, pobretón?"

Sobra decir que todo el mundo alrededor estaba más que sorprendido. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. También sobra decir que los Slytherin tenían muecas indescriptibles en sus aristocráticos rostros. Felicidad, quizás.

"Me sorprende que insultes a tu propio "mejor amigo", Potter, ¿te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza al caer?" se burló un rubio de ojos grises de la mesa Slytherin con una sonrisa ladeada.

El pelinegro miró intensamente a Draco Malfoy. Casi devorándolo con la mirada. O desvistiéndolo, no era seguro.

"Tengo dos preguntas. Primero, ¿cómo puedes decir que ese intento de mago mediocre" comenzó a hablar el pelinegro mirando de reojo despreciativamente al Weasley menor "sea mi mejor amigo? y, todavía más sorprendente, ¿decirlo con tanta naturalidad? Y en segundo lugar, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "Potter", Draco?"

"Bueno, si prefieres que te llame cara rajada, por mi no hay problema" declaró el rubio altivamente.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Draco, que empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante el escrutinio desvergonzado y sin adulterar. Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio con cada uno de sus pasos milimétricamente medido, poniéndolo, si cabía, aún más nervioso, y, cuando ya estuvo a menos de un centímetro frente al rostro paralizado de Draco, se detuvo, sus narices rozándose, sus labios más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado.

Y habló:

"Tal vez si intento convencerte como la última vez comprendas que me gusta más cómo mi nombre "Harry" sale de tus labios."

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos, en primer lugar no se esperaba esa cercanía y menos incluso esas atrevidas palabras. Y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, para decir algo, lo que fuese que rompiese ese extraño ambiente que se había formado alrededor de los dos muchachos y que estremecía tanto el corazón del rubio, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

"¿Harry?"

Fue Luna, una chica de Ravenclaw la cual muchos consideraban completamente loca. Draco agradeció encarecidamente la aparente incapacidad de la rubia para leer el ambiente.

"¿Sí, cariño, qué sucede?" respondió el alto pelinegro separándose del rostro del rubio menor. Cualquier otra persona habría recibido un buen puñetazo por interrumpirlo, pero como era Luna... Sus razones tendría.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" qué estúpida pregunta, se dijo la mayoría de los reunidos, incluyendo al propio cuestionado. Fue la respuesta la que dejó a todos anonadados. Aunque no debería, tomando en cuenta la evidencia reunida y de quién exactamente estaban hablando.

"Diecisiete, obviamente."

Todo quedó en silencio una vez más. Al menos hasta que Dumbledore de acercó, con el semblante serio y aún sin decir nada, al causante de tantos mini infartos.


	3. Algunas Respuestas

"Creo, mi querido muchacho, que vienes de un futuro no muy lejano" dijo el vejete captando la atención de todo aquel que tuviese algo de materia gris en la cabeza "¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?" preguntó Harry por todos los presentes, no teniendo paciencia en ese momento para aguantar trabalenguas.

"Aquí, en este momento y lugar, el señorito Malfoy, la señorita Granger y Ronald Weasley tienen quince años... Y parece ser que han pasado muchas cosas en los próximos dos años..." algunas de las preguntas de la mayoría reunida habían sido respondidas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Harry Potter estuviese usando el uniforme de los Slytherin "Y, en nombre de todos y por la seguridad mental de mis alumnos, te pido que nos digas qué sucedió."

"Pero, ¿y si cambio algo? Me gusta mi vida tal y como está, con Draco, Mione, Pans, Luna, Neville y Theo..."

"Creo que tu presencia aquí significa algo, joven Harry, tal vez has llegado a cambiar algunas de las relaciones que llevabas en tu presente. Arreglar algunas asperezas" dijo con actitud de sabio Albus.

Harry se lo pensó un par de minutos, realmente no quería cambiar su futuro, pero ¿y si toda esa situación debía suceder para poder tener su futuro?

"Sólo lo haré si Luna dice que no habrá consecuencias negativas para mi futuro" una condición un poco extraña, pero todos tenían curiosidad y estaban dispuestos a aceptarla.

Se quedaron observando a la de cabellos del color de la luz de la luna en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria.

"La verdad, Harry," contuvieron el aliento, expectantes "no veo ningún problema a que lo hagas" y se oyó una espiración generalizada a lo largo del salón.

"Bien, entonces, si no le molesta, profesor," mencionó el moreno dirigiéndose a Dumbledore "tomaré control del escenario y comenzaré mi explicación."

Entonces todos se le quedaron viendo expectantes y deseosos de respuestas.


	4. Más Respuestas

"Si tenéis quince años entonces aún estáis en quinto año, y como no veo a la razón de mis pesadillas, diría que estáis en su comienzo." Empezó a hablar el (reacio) héroe de todos los del lado de la luz "En este año empiezo a tener visiones de Lord Voldemort, aparecía... muriéndose. El hombre estaba ya muy viejo, con setenta años y, además, la maldición asesina que me había lanzado lo debilitó mucho, ni si quiera el ritual que hizo cuando estaba en cuarto le había ayudado de mucho. Por no hablar de toda esa magia negra que lo mataba de dentro hacia afuera. Al final murió a mediados del sexto año, si no recuerdo mal." Finalizó.

"Espera, espera. ¿Murió? ¿Y la profecía? ¿El-niño-que-vivió y todo eso? ¡No puede morir así sin más, es demasiado anticlimático!" Preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Una mujer ya mayor, alta y de cabellos canosos.

"Bueno, sí, murió. La 'profecía' era una total farsa inventada por Sybill Trelawney, que estaba intentando conseguir trabajo. Esa mujer no tiene ni un gramo de arena de comparación con una verdadera vidente. Pero sí es una buena mentirosa, y planeó durante semanas lo que iba a hacer para que Dumbledore le contratase, usando la guerra y las noticias del Daily Prophet sobre el progreso de los embarazos de mis padres y de los de Neville a su favor. Consciente o no, ella provocó su muerte e incapacidad. Por eso su condenada a treinta y cinco años en Azkabán." Explicó Harry con desdén en su voz "Y, como la profecía, el-niño-que-vivió nunca fue real tampoco."

"Harry..." Luna le miró a los ojos, curiosidad plasmada "... ¿cómo sobreviviste a la maldición asesina?" Una duda que, si bien nadie más había pensado, era vital para la creencia de la historia. Los niños reunidos se adelantaron en sus asientos, atentos a cualquier movimiento de Harry. Parecían lobos siguiendo a un conejo particularmente gordo.

"Mi madre me puso una protección muy poderosa de magia pura antes de morir. Bueno, lo del 'niño-que-vivió' en realidad sí se puede ver como real, puesto que sí sobreviví a la maldición asesina..." Respondió finalmente Harry sin preocuparse mucho por las miradas depredadoras, siendo mayormente inmune y estando ya acostumbrado "No sé, es subjetivo."

Varios suspiraron aliviados, contentos de que todo parecía ser una historia real y no una realmente, realmente horrible broma. Querían creer al pelinegro, después de todo, la desaparición permanente de Voldemort era una buena razón para estar aliviados.

"¿Y por qué vistes de Slytherin?" preguntó Hermione, casi esperando una respuesta mordaz de parte de Harry, tal y como se la dio a Ron. No entendía muy bien qué había pasado entre ellos dos, pero no quería estar en el medio de ese desastre.

Él la miró atentamente y respondió con tranquilidad. La falta de sarcasmo o ira no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

"Pues verás, mi querida Ravenclaw" Comenzó a decir guiñándole un ojo a una Hermione muy sorprendida "Luego de la muerte de Vold el sombrero seleccionador decidió volver a escoger casa para todos los cursos. Dijo que los niños cambiaban al crecer y que en las épocas antiguas de Hogwarts la selección se hacía todos los años a todos los alumnos, no solo a los de primero, y que quería renovar la tradición. Sorprendentemente, hubo varios cambios incluyendo el mío. Hermione, tú cambiaste a Ravenclaw, como era de esperarse. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan a Hufflepuff, junto con Blaise Zabini. Astoria Greengrass a Ravenclaw. Pansy Parkinson fue a Gryffindor. Os podréis imaginar, eso fue incluso más sorprendente que mi cambio a Slytherin. Todo un escándalo. Ni siquiera ella se lo esperaba." Tomó una pausa para mirar a la pelinegra que, temporalmente, aún llevaba el uniforme verde y plata, sonriendo "Al principio del cambio todos estábamos bastante disgustados, en realidad. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a nuestras casas anteriores. Pero todos sabemos que el sombrero siempre sabe lo que hace, y en poco más de un mes los cambiados ya nos habíamos adaptado y estábamos relacionándonos con nuestros nuevos compañeros de casa como si siempre hubiésemos estado allí. Y ellos también se acostumbraron a nosotros. No hacíamos nada que deshonrase a la casa así que no tenían razón para odiar el que estemos con ellos."

Harry suspiró, recordando las terribles primeras semanas que pasó en Slytherin. Fue difícil, pero al final se terminó ganando a su rey. Y como Draco estaba de su lado ¿qué podían hacer realmente sus súbditos? Perdieron su ventaja.

"Y, pues, así es como terminé en Slytherin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 05 2020


	5. De Cómo Empezó el Grupo más Raro del Mundo

"Harry... ¿a mí me cambiaron de casa?" Preguntó el temeroso y retraído de Neville Longbottom. Si bien no había hablado hasta ese momento se armó de valor para preguntarle a Harry su única pregunta, rezando a Madre Magia para que el pelinegro no reaccione a él como lo hizo con el Weasley menor.

"Nop." Respondió tranquilamente el mayor "Algunos de nuestros amigos y yo creemos que no cambiaste por tu mala suerte...," Aquellas palabras pusieron nervioso al pequeño Gryffindor "como te viste obligado a quedarte con el Weasley y la Weasley menores." Dijo como si eso lo explicase todo dijo "Aunque, por suerte, siempre estaban los gemelos para protegerte. Así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso."

"¿Pero, por qué tendríamos que protegerlo de Ron?" Preguntó con curiosidad uno de los gemelos, Fred, si Harry no se equivocaba.

"Nunca le ha hecho daño a Neville," Siguió el gemelo a la izquierda de Fred, George.

"ni a ningún otro Gryffindor, Hufflepuff," Continuó Fred.

"o Ravenclaw." Terminaron ambos.

"Me encanta cómo hacéis, ¿es automático o lo practicáis? Sea como sea, en realidad Neville pasaba muchos malos ratos en Gryffindor. Si no fuese por ustedes no quiero pensar en lo que habría pasado. La comadreja le hará mucho daño a Neville en el futuro. Pero esa actitud hacia Neville solo fue el principio de la enemistad entre Ginevra, Ronald y todo mi grupo de amigos actual." Viendo las expresiones de curiosidad desperdigadas en el salón Harry continuó "Estábamos a mediados del sexto año y, perdido el miedo a Voldemort y sus seguidores, algunos alumnos empezaron a tratar de desahogar sus frustraciones con los hijos de los Mortífagos. Se autojustificaban nombrándolos 'sangre puras', 'Mortífagos', entre otros insultos menos halagadores. En resumen, no eran muy bien tratados. Un día Neville golpeó a Weasley y él lo acusó de sangre pura. Irónicamente, le llamó traidor y 'simpatizante de serpientes'. Y mientras tanto, Pansy y yo estábamos en una guerra de dos frentes. No éramos bienvenidos en ninguna de las dos casas. En nuestras anteriores casas éramos considerados traidores y en la nueva éramos invitados indeseados. Pansy y yo comenzamos a reunirnos y, sin querer, nos hicimos amigos. Luego se nos unieron Hermione, Blaise, Thomas, Seamus, Theodore, que seguía en Slytherin conmigo, y Luna. Éramos el grupo más extraño que puede existir, según las palabras de la profesora Minnie."

McGonagall jamás admitiría ante nadie el escalofrío aterrorizado que le recorrió cuando escuchó a Harry llamarle del mismo modo en el que solía llamarle su padre.

"Siguiendo los pasos de mi padre, propuse convertirnos en la siguiente generación de Merodeadores y convertirnos en Animagos para ponernos nombres derivados. Para esos momentos Neville y Theo estaban saliendo como pareja y empezamos a protegerlos mucho más entre nosotros. La homosexualidad no estaba muy bien vista por algunos Gryffindor..." Miró específicamente a Ronald Weasley "por mucho que sus propios hermanos también lo fueran." Guiñó un ojo a los gemelos, que le guiñaron de vuelta, divertidos "Astoria Greengrass se nos unió a los Nuevos Merodeadores a finales del sexto año. Ahora que me paro a pensarlo, pasaron muchísimas cosas ese año. Como aquella vez que Draco le gritó por primera vez en su vida a su padre. Fue bastante divertido, en realidad."

Draco no estaba feliz con sus palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 05 2020


End file.
